


i'm takin' off like a rocket

by thepriestthinksitsthedevil (stubliminalmessaging)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Biting, Breathplay, Frottage, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Marking, Recreational Drug Use, Shotgunning, Tour Bus Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 11:03:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15795207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stubliminalmessaging/pseuds/thepriestthinksitsthedevil
Summary: Zayn woke up to Louis gently shaking his shoulder, and if it weren’t for the steady hum of the bus’ engines, he would think Julian was waking him up to record vocals again.Or: Louis wakes Zayn up to get high and they end up rubbing their dicks together oops.





	i'm takin' off like a rocket

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thedeathofhyacinth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedeathofhyacinth/gifts).



> i got chatting with my love [lauren](http://femkinkharry.tumblr.com/) about zouis and this just happened oooooops
> 
> ps the breathplay tag is a precaution, it's barely present

Zayn woke up to Louis gently shaking his shoulder, and if it weren’t for the steady hum of the bus’ engines, he would think Julian was waking him up to record vocals again. This juggling act they’d been doing lately - rehearsal and recording and playing shows; lather, rinse, repeat - was beginning to wear on him. He could see it in the way Niall was just a smidge quieter than he was at the beginning of tour, and how Liam was so tired he worked out less. Louis smoked more and slept less, and Harry did nothing but sleep every second he wasn’t eating or working.

 

He went the same route. Zayn slept whenever he had a spare moment, so he groaned lowly and buried his face in the pillow, willing whoever it was trying to wake him to leave him alone.

 

It didn’t work. It never did. The person kept shaking him and when Zayn was awake enough to register their voice, he realized it was Louis. He rolled over enough to peek one eye open, squinting up at Louis through his flat messy hair. Louis was all soft, a couple days’ worth of stubble on his face and a beanie over his sweaty hair.

 

“Lou?” Zayn grumbled, voice rough. He reached up and scrubbed a hand through his hair.

 

Once Louis had his attention, he just smirked in that impish way of his and waggled a joint between them.

 

“Was sleeping,” Zayn sighed, but he still crawled out of his bunk and followed Louis out to the lounge area where a couch and a TV were set up. They took seats on the couch and cracked a window, letting the cool air in and creating movement to let the smoke out. Louis’ thigh against his was a warm line against his through their respective pairs of joggers, and he scooted closer when he felt Louis shiver and saw him tug his hat down over his ears.

 

Louis lit the spliff and took the first hit, holding it in with a pinched expression as he passed it off to Zayn. Zayn took it and they passed it back and forth for a bit, taking turns sucking smoke in and letting it blow out the open window.

 

They didn't talk much, aside from the low mumbled conversations that always flowed easily between them when they were high. They talked about nothing, and that made it easy to forget that they were multimillionaire popstars on tour as two fifths of the biggest band on the planet. It was even easy to pretend that they weren’t on a bus. They were just two guys sitting on a couch smoking.

 

Louis shivered violently, clearly due to the breeze rolling in through the open window, and Zayn gathered him in under one of his arms. Louis fussed and told him he stank, but he nuzzled into Zayn’s warm side and gradually stopped shivering.

 

“C’mere,” Louis murmured after what felt like a long period of silence sat between them. Zayn looked away from where he'd been staring out the open window at the dark highway beyond, lit up by the occasional yellowish glow of an oncoming vehicle. Louis beckoned Zayn in closer, the very end of the joint held aloft in his own hand. His free hand settled firmly on the back of Zayn’s neck, his fingers edging into Zayn’s hair, and Zayn suppressed a shiver of his own at the touch.

 

Louis took a big hit and then drew Zayn in, breathing the smoke into the space between their mouths where Zayn sucked it in. Their gazes met and a nudge later they were kissing. The smoke spilled from their nostrils and the gaps between their lips, joint more or less forgotten.

 

Zayn barely realized he was moving before he was swinging a leg over Louis’ lap and perching his ass in it. He cradled Louis’ jaw with both hands, fingers tingling as they tripped over his stubble. Louis fully slid his hand up into Zayn’s hair and slid the other down his side to slip under the edge of his t-shirt and feel the warm skin of his lower back.

 

They kissed languidly for what felt like hours, hands roaming and teeth clacking clumsily. Their moans turned into giggles which turned into whimpers whenever they groped each other hard or yanked the other’s hair. Their arousal built like a rolling boil, and before long Zayn broke their kiss to sit back in Louis’ lap and pull their cocks out of their joggers.

 

“Fuck,” Louis sighed. “Yeah, get closer,” he mumbled, both hands gripping Zayn’s hips and pulling him in closer so that they cocks bumped together. He hissed when Zayn pressed their erections together in one hand and started stroking them. His hand wasn’t big enough to fit around both of them like they knew that Harry’s was, but he still made Louis moan and pull him into another scorching kiss.

 

Zayn thought briefly of where the joint might be, but it was fleeting thought when he was grinding his cock against Louis’ and they were panting into each other’s mouths. Louis pulled back a second to spit on their cocks then pulled Zayn in by the hair and kissed him again, biting on his lower lip when Zayn squeezed sharply around them.

 

Louis’ hands never stopped, drifting between clutching at his shoulder and in his hair, playing with his nipples through his shirt, and clasping his hand around Zayn’s to help him jerk them off. When Zayn came, it was too Louis ghosting a fingertip over his asshole down the back of his joggers with his other hand squeezing down on Zayn’s throat, flirting with cutting off his air but not quite choking him.

 

Zayn’s head spun anyways and he arched his back and bore his neck when he came, come shooting onto the belly of Louis’ shirt. Louis took Zayn’s open invitation, taking his hand off Zayn’s throat and replacing it with his mouth. Zayn kept stroking his cock, the movement slicked by his own come, and Louis bit down on the chord of muscle between Zayn’s throat and shoulder as he climaxed.

 

Louis slumped back into the cushions of the couch and Zayn slumped down on top of him, panting and exhausted. They were both covered in come and sweat and the joint was probably mashed into the couch or on the floor and getting ash and weed everywhere, but they didn’t move, both high and lazy and content to cuddle for a while.

 

A cool breeze rolled over them as Zayn was wiping his hand off on Louis’ shirt and it made him shiver. He glanced over at the window, still open though he’d forgotten about it because he was too busy grinding his dick against his fit bandmate. As you do.

 

“Want me to close that, Lou?” Zayn asked, tracing his fingers over the goosebumps that had risen on one of Louis’ arms. He leaned away from Louis to reach over and close the window, but Louis locked both his arms around Zayn’s waist and dragged him back in close.

 

“Nah,” Louis yawned, eyes glued to the bruise he’d left on Zayn’s neck. He hugged Zayn close and licked over the bruise, clearly pleased with himself and content to cuddle with Zayn until they both fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up at [my blog](http://thepriestthinksitsthedevil.tumblr.com/)!! and here's [the fic post](http://thepriestthinksitsthedevil.tumblr.com/post/177384127344/im-takin-off-like-a-rocket) on tumblr if you wanna reblog it!!


End file.
